


birthday party

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [17]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-13-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-13-10

The apartment is dark, which is typical for the way Pacey’s day is going. Mixed up deliveries, no-show employees, fucked-up reservations and a catering event that went to hell faster than the elaborate dessert had hit the floor when the drunken host slammed into the table.

Pacey, absolutely, one hundred percent, totally fucking hates his birthday.

“Joey? Jen? Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?”

Nobody answers, so he hangs his jacket on the coat rack and heads for the kitchen. Today requires beer at the very least and, assuming his roommates having broken into his stash, he’s got a few bottles of Sapporo waiting for him.

He’s watched enough horror movies to tense when he hears the flare of the match, but he keeps moving. Growing up with Dawson Leery makes it hard to be afraid of anything. He sees the light flicker near the table and smiles at Jen as her blonde hair glows red in the flame. “You don’t say hello anymore?”

She smiles in return, letting the light from the match light her bare skin, flames like fingers before she presses the tip to the candle stuck in the cake sitting on the table. Her nipples are dark rose in the dim light and Pacey swallows.

“Well. Happy birthday to me.”

Jen laughs softly as Joey’s hands settle on Pacey’s hips, the room falling to black as Jen leans in and blows out the candle’s light.


End file.
